A Kitten
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Aku benci jika melihat kembali kejadian itu di mimpiku. Teriakan orang itu. Menggema di dalam kepalaku...# AU. Shounen-ai. Crack-pair. Ashido x Hitsugaya # Okay... I'm back from my writer block. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Romance**

**Pairing: Ashido X Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning: Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Shounen-ai/Boys love, maleXmale, Hitsugaya POV, Crack-pair, Don't like Don't read!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A kitten

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Benci. Aku sangat benci jika bermimpi kejadian itu lagi.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Teriakan orang itu. Kejadian saat itu, terekam sepenuhnya di dalam kepalaku.

Aku tersentak dari tidurku. Napasku sedikit terengah. Menit-menit kulewati dengan diam. Berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang galau karena mimpi itu. Sejenak ku edarkan pandanganku. Masih ruangan yang sama. Masih tempat tidur yang sama. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Meregangkan ototku yang terasa kaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ku dekati dia dengan hati-hati. Tangan kecilku terulur dan menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Kemudian menoleh ke samping tempat aku berada. Senyum tipis mengembang dibibirmu. Membuatku sedikit terpana. Kau merubah posisi tidurmu menjadi menyamping, dan mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"_Ohayou_… Toushirou…" sapamu sambil tersenyum lembut. Detak jantungku seakan berhenti sejenak. Kedua bola mata hijau _zambrud_-ku melebar.

Bayangan apa tadi?

Senyuman itu. Panggilan itu. Benar-benar mirip. Seperti sebuah benda dan refleksinya di cermin. Dadaku bergolak hebat. Kutundukkan wajahku dari tatapanmu.

Bukan.

Pemuda di depanku ini bukan orang itu!

Beda. Mereka berdua berbeda.

Keterdiamanku, juga membuatmu terdiam. Diam-diam aku menarik napas panjang. Kuangkat wajahku. Menatap wajahmu. Sorot matamu terlihat menunggu.

"_Ohayou_…" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

Kau diam sejenak. Kemudian menghela napas.

"Jangan tersenyum. Jika hal itu terpaksa."

_Deg!_ Jantungku kembali berdetak. Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku tersenyum terpaksa? Padahal kita… belum lama hidup bersama.

Kau bangun dari tempat tidurmu. Mengusap-usap rambutmu yang sedikit berantakan. Kau menoleh sekilas ke arahku. Kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Aku tersentak. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tunggu!" panggilku. Kau kembali menoleh.

Kurubah wujud kucingku. Sinar putih menyelubungi tubuhku dan merubahku menjadi sosok manusia. Sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut putih jabrik. Kuraih lengan kekarmu dengan kedua tanganku.

"Maaf… maafkan aku…" pintaku lirih. Kedua mataku menatapmu. Sorot matamu agak kaget. Kau merendahkan tubuhmu.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku tidak memarahimu…"

Telapak tanganmu kembali mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku. Senyuman kembali mengembang di bibirmu. Aku memalingkan tatapanku. Bisa kurasakan jantungku berdebar-debar melihat senyumanmu. Entah kenapa, senyumanmu kali ini berbeda dengan orang itu.

Sentuhan lembut di dahiku membuatku seketika menoleh. Dengan bibirmu, kau mengecup dahiku. Sangat lembut. Hingga membuatku terasa nyaman. Sentuhanmu berakhir. Kedua mata kita saling bertumbrukkan beberapa saat.

"Boleh aku minta selamat pagiku lagi? Kali ini aku mau yang tulus dan tidak di paksakan," ujarmu.

Aku terpana.

Kumantapkan hatiku. Menatap langsung kedua matamu. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"_Ohayou_… Ashido…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini cuaca sangat panas. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Karena musim panas telah datang tahun ini. Hal yang sangat kubenci. Dan kenapa di setiap tahun harus ada yang namanya 'musim panas'? Menyebalkan.

Ashido, majikanku, saat ini sedang pergi keluar. Katanya dia akan pulang sebentar malam. Dan aku, Hitsugaya Toushirou, anak kucing yang baru sebulan lebih menjadi piaraannya, harus patuh pada majikanku itu.

Aku memang anak kucing yang sedikit 'istimewa'. Aku bisa berubah menjadi sosok manusia dan sosok anak kucing sesuai keinginanku. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Yang aku tahu sejak aku lahir, aku sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu sosok ayah dan ibuku. Karena aku diasuh oleh bibiku, Yoruichi Shihouin. Bibiku itu juga bisa menjelma menjadi manusia. Selepas pernikahannya dengan salah satu teman sepermainannya, Urahara Kisuke. Bibi menitipkanku pada salah satu sepupunya.

Orang itu adalah majikan pertamaku. Dia, manusia biasa. Tidak bisa berubah menjadi seperti aku atau pun bibiku. Kesan pertamaku waktu bertemu dengannya adalah menyebalkan. Keras kepala, berisik, dan suka tersenyum sinis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa bertahan untuk hidup dengannya. Tapi, semakin hari aku bersama dengannya, perasaanku mulai berubah. Pandanganku berubah. Dia… ternyata baik. Dan akhirnya aku sadar. Aku menyukainya. Dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Di saat kami mulai saling memahami satu sama lain, peristiwa itu menimpa kami.

Aku benci.

Kenapa harus sesingkat itu hubungan kami berakhir?

Apakah itu sudah takdir?

Sialan! Rutukku dalam hati. Kembali dadaku bergolak hebat jika mengingat kejadian itu. Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat. Bayangan sosok itu. Senyuman sosok itu. Suara sosok yang memanggil namaku itu. Bermain di dalam pikiranku.

Padahal… hanya satu kalimat yang ingin sekali ku utarakan padanya sebelum peristiwa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok pemuda di balik pintu membuat Yoruichi terkejut. Pemuda itu –Ashido—mengangguk hormat.

"_Konichiwa_, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi tersenyum tipis, "_Konichiwa_. Masuklah…"

Dilebarkan daun pintu rumahnya. Mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk.

"Duduklah. Aku buatkan minuman dulu," kata Yoruichi. Ashido mengangguk. Dilihatnya wanita berambut ungu panjang dan berkulit hitam manis itu berjalan ke arah dapur.

Ashido menghembuskan napas pelan. Kemudian disandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang didudukinya. Diedarkan pandangannya di dalam ruangan itu. Masih sama dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu waktu dia berkunjung kemari. Tak lama kemudian, Yoruichi sudah kembali bersama baki yang membawa dua gelas minuman dingin. Diletakkan diatas meja. Dan mengulurkan satu gelas ke hadapan Ashido. Kemudian dia duduk di hadapan pemuda berambut cokelat _maron_ itu.

"Di minum dulu," ucap Yoruichi. Ashido mengangguk. Kemudian mengambil gelas yang berada di meja depannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ashido menoleh dari gelasnya, "Baik."

"Toushirou?"

"Ya. Dia juga baik."

"Syukurlah." Yoruichi tersenyum. "Ada keperluan apa kamu datang kemari?"

Ashido menghela napas pendek. Diletakkan kembali gelas minumannya. Kemudian menatap wanita di depannya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Tolong ceritakan masa lalu Toushirou padaku, bibi."

Yoruichi tersentak. Kaget. Tapi kemudian ditenangkan dirinya. Ditatapnya pemuda yang duduk didepannya.

"Aku tahu suatu hari kau akan menanyakan hal ini."

Yoruichi diam sejenak. Setelah menarik napas panjang, kembali ditatapnya pemuda itu. Pandangannya melembut. Ashido diam. Menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan diceritakan bibinya.

Satu persatu Yoruichi menceritakan semua hal yang menyangkut Hitsugaya. Dari dia masih bayi, hingga sekarang. Penuturan masa lalu Hitsugaya diceritakan Yoruichi dengan jelas. Ashido mendengarkan dengan seksama. Akhirnya dia tenggelam. Tenggelam dalam masa lalu yang dialami Hitsugaya dan orang itu –majikan pertama Hitsugaya. Ashido tidak menyangka, bahwa masa lalu yang dialami oleh Hitsugaya begitu menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ashido menelusuri gang kecil menuju ke arah rumahnya dengan langkah santai. Langit di ufuk barat yang tadi dilihatnya berwarna _jingga_, perlahan mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Sambil berjalan, pikiran Ashido kembali melayang ke pembicaraannya dengan bibinya tadi.

Jujur. Dia baru tahu sepenuhnya masa lalu Hitsugaya yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Ternyata selama ini, sosok mungil itu menyimpan hal yang menimpanya dengan rapat-rapat. Pantas saja jika dia tersenyum dan memanggil nama kecilnya, Hitsugaya sering menunjukkan ekspresi kaget.

Ashido menghela napas. Lebih baik dia sendiri yang bertanya langsung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok anak kucing berbulu putih yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut membuat Ashido sedikit terpana. Sosok anak kucing itu terlelap dengan wajah tenang. Tangan Ashido sudah terulur. Berniat mengelus puncak kepala anak kucing itu –seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti. Kembali ditarik tangannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah balkon kamar.

Dibukanya pintu kaca itu. Angin malam yang sejuk berhembus. Ashido menjatuhkan dirinya disamping pagar balkon. Mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tebaran bintang.

"_Dulu sifat Toushirou itu sangat manis. Meski kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Dia masih bisa tersenyum. Tapi begitu peristiwa itu terjadi. Keceriaannya menghilang…"_

Ashido menghela napas berat. Obrolannya dengan Yoruichi tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikirannya.

"_Aku percaya bahwa kamu pasti bisa mengembalikan keceriaan Toushirou…"_

Dia memang sangat menyayangi Hitsugaya. Begitu Hitsugaya di titipkan disini –rumahnya, Ashido merasa tidak sendirian lagi. Berkat keberadaan Hitsugaya di rumah ini, dia jadi bisa berpikir bahwa ada yang menunggunya dirumah bila dia sedang pergi keluar.

Dia… memang butuh Hitsugaya. Sangat membutuhkannya. Meski hati Hitsugaya dulu milik orang itu.

Disaat Ashido tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hitsugaya bangun dari tidurnya. Terbangun karena mimpi buruk itu lagi. Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang. Hanya lampu kecil disamping tempat tidur yang dinyalakan. Sosok seorang yang duduk di balkon kamar yang terbuka membuat Hitsugaya menatapnya.

_Dia sudah pulang_, gumamku dalam hati. Aku bergerak ke ujung tempat tidur, kemudian melompat turun. Kudekati sosok yang sedang terduduk dalam diam itu. Kuubah wujud kucingku menjadi sosok manusia. Langkah kakiku yang menuju ke arahnya sontak membuatnya menoleh. Bisa kulihat senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyamu. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku disampingmu.

"Kau lapar? Kita makan yuk…" katamu, sembari bergerak berdiri. Namun kuhentikan gerakanmu, dengan menarik lenganmu. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak lapar. Tetap disini saja…"

"Baiklah…"

Kita berdua sama-sama terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat kau mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku dengan telapak tanganmu. Kau menoleh dan menatapku.

"Boleh aku bertanya sambil memelukmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk. Kulihat kau tersenyum. Kedua lengan kekarmu menarikku ke dalam pelukanmu. Kau membelai punggungku sembari mengecup puncak kepalaku. Pelukanmu semakin erat. Pelukan ini… terasa nyaman dan hangat untukku.

"Orang itu… sangat berarti untukmu?"

Seketika aku mengangkat muka.

"Tolong jawab…" pintamu lirih. Diam-diam aku menarik napas panjang.

"Iya…" ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"Apa aku bisa mengantikan posisi dia di hatimu? Aku mencintaimu…"

Aku terpana.

Dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari mulutmu membuat tubuhku sedikit membeku. Apa boleh seperti ini? Bisakah aku mengantikan posisi orang itu dengan kehadirannya?

Kenapa harus bimbang? Kau juga mencintainya, kan? Aku mendengar hatiku berbisik. Aku menghela napas. Nelangsa. Memang benar kebersamaanku dengan dia selama sebulan lebih sudah membuat perasaanku tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit.

Akhirnya aku sadar, ternyata aku… membutuhkannya. Aku ingin dia terus berada disampingku. Selalu dan selamanya.

Maafkan aku… Kurosaki. Aku ternyata mencintai dia. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Maaf… tapi kau akan terus hidup di dalam hatiku.

Aku mengangkat mukaku. Menatap langsung kedua bola matamu. Perlahan mulutku terangkat. Menyampaikan sesuatu yang sekarang berada di dalam pikiranku.

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Kau terdiam. Perlahan raut wajahmu mulai melembut. Kau semakin memperketat pelukanmu.

"Aku senang… ternyata perasaanku disambut…" bisikmu. Aku tertegun. Debaran jantungku tidak dapat ku tahan. Satu bisikkan di telingaku sontak membuatku menoleh. Kau merendahkan wajahmu, dan membawa bibirku ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang dalam dan tidak mendominasi.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirku. Hilir angin malam yang dingin membuatku sedikit bergidik. Kau yang merasakan hal itu akhirnya melepas ciumanmu.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyamu sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. Aku mengangguk. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah padam karena ciuman kita tadi. Kulihat kau tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk saja," ucapmu, sembari mengecup pelipisku dan menarikku ke dalam gendonganmu.

"Hei, Toushirou…"

Aku menoleh dan menatapmu.

"Maukah kau turuti permintaanku ini?" pintamu. Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu. Apapun itu."

Kau tersenyum. Kemudian menaruhku dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur. "Jangan berubah menjadi sosok anak kucing, ya? Karena akan ku peluk sampai pagi."

Mukaku kontan memerah. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan mengangguk kecil. Perlahan kurasakan kau menarikku ke dalam pelukan. Pelukan yang begitu nyaman. Hingga membuatku akhirnya bisa melupakan mimpi burukku tentang peristiwa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Bentuk pelampiasan setelah akhirnya keluar dari _Writer Block (WB)_. Saya akui bahwa sekarang sedang terobsesi dengan _crack-pair_ *grin*

Wujud anak kucing Hitsugaya bisa kalian bayangkan dengan melihat wujud kucing dari Ichigo Momomiya di Manga 'Tokyo Mew Mew'. Disini wujud anak kucing Hitsugaya berwarna putih. Sama dengan rambutnya. Fic ini terinspirasi setelah saya membaca Manga Shoujo tersebut.

Maaf yang menunggu update-an fic-fic saya. Sekarang saya akan serius kembali mengetik lanjutannya :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
